


Voice of an Angel (Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu)

by iseeyourshadowsinmyroom



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom/pseuds/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom
Summary: You, The ultimate vocalist wake up on a sandy beach with no recollection of how you got there. As a boy with white hair helps you up and takes you to everyone else, you begin to discover that this isn't such a sunny getaway after all.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. prologue

A voice. A male voice. You couldn’t determine what he was saying as you slowly started to regain consciousness. Instantly, you noticed that you were on a beach. The sun was shining, and the male voice became more clear. 

_“Hey, you’re awake! Are you alright?_ ”

You followed the voice to a young man with white hair. He had a look of worry on his face as he offered out a hand to you. “You were out for quite a while. Here,” He smiled kindly at you as you hesitantly accepted his hand, getting up with his help. “I’m Nagito Komaeda. What’s yours?”

Not really having a choice, you sighed. “Thank you for your help. I’m (Name) (Last Name). How long have I been out for?”

“I can’t quite say. At least a couple hours though. Now let’s go meet with the others. They’re in the restaurant.” As you walked with him, you couldn’t help but question who the others were. Nagito seemed to read your mind as he looked forward with a smile. “They’re students, just like us. We’re the symbols of hope. With our talents, we can bring hope across the world!”

You glanced away as he started to go on a tangent about how important hope is and how lucky he is to be able to meet you and everyone else. _He’s a little weird, but not the weirdest,_ you thought as the two of you arrived at the restaurant. There stood thirteen more students, just like the two of you, all with different expressions on their faces: some worried, some confused, some angry. Suddenly, you all heard a high pitched voice.

“Awesome! Everyone is here now!” All eyes searched the room until they landed on a pink bunny wearing a skirt with a wand. “Hello everyone! Welcome to Jabberwock Island! I’m your awesomely magical teacher Usami!”

“D-Did that rabbit just fucking _talk_?!” Your eyes fell upon a blonde haired boy with a freaked out expression.

Usami looked angrily towards him. “Language! As I was saying, consider this a school trip! Isn’t this fun! Obviously there will be rules you’ll have to follow!” As she proceeded to go on about the rules, you couldn’t help but shoot occasional glances towards the blonde. “Now I’m going to pair you up to get to know each other!” 

You found yourself paired with the blonde you kept glancing at. “Hi, I’m-”

“I don’t fucking care.”

_Well that's rude,_ you thought bitterly, looking away from him. “Jeez, you don’t need to be such an asshole. We just met.”

“Okay and? Don’t fucking talk to me.”

You feigned offense. “ _Wow,_ language.”

The stranger glared at you before looking towards the ground. “Not like you fucking care.”

“I don’t,” you replied. “It’s just fun messing with you.”

“Why you little-”

“What are you gonna do, push me? Calm down, shortie.” His angry face made you giggle, holding him back from actually doing anything to you. Soon enough, you let him go as you sat down. After a moment of silence, you looked out of the window towards the ocean. “(Name).”

The blonde male looked at you confused. “The fuck?”

“My name. It’s (Name). Not that you’d actually give a shit, shortie.”

  
“...s Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.”

“A pleasure.” You were semi sarcastic with your response as you sat in silence, looking around to the other pairs who were talking. A silent sigh escaped your lips as you looked at them wistfully, wishing to be with them. Fuyuhiko seemed to not want you around anyways, right? 

As you were about to get up, Usami began speaking. “Okay! I hope you got to know each other! Now! You’ll have some free time to settle in and explore! Your cottages have your face on them, so you’ll know it’s yours!” She proceeded to hand everyone their respective keys before poofing away. Blinking in confusion, you got up and began to make your way towards the cottages. 

Before you knew it, you zoned out before bumping abruptly into someone’s back. “Oh shit, my bad!” Glancing up at the stranger, you noticed that he had black and white hair, spiraled like an ice cream cone. You also instantly noticed he had _four hamsters_ on his shoulders. 

The stranger turned around, looking at you worried. “No, it is I who should apologize to you, mortal. It seems I was blocking your way to your domain. Are you hurt? My skin is deadly to those who have never come in contact with it. I fear you may be in danger.”

“Oh, don’t worry! I’m perfectly fine,” you let out a giggle, finding the stranger to be endearing in a way. “My name is (Name), what’s yours?”

“I am Gundham Tanaka, Lord of Ice!”

“Well _Mr. Lord of Ice_ , who are these little guys?” You referred to the hamsters.

“These are my four dark devas of destruction,” he proclaimed loudly, holding out his hands as they ran to them instinctively. “Cham-p, Jum-p, San-D, Maga-Z!”

“They’re so cute!” You smiled happily towards them, unaware of Fuyuhiko’s jealous gaze burning the two of you. “Can I hold Cham-p?”

“If she wishes to be held, I see no problems. You do not have the potential to be a foe of mine. Hold your hands like mine,” he commanded as you listened, Cham-P running into your hands. She sniffed your hands for a few moments before relaxing, laying down as you began to pet the chubby hamster. You were unaware of Gundham’s soft blush as he looked at Cham-P, then towards the ocean. “It seems Cham-P has found you worthy. M-Meaning she seems to like you.”

“Well I like her too! She’s so cute!” That caused Gundham’s blush to grow darker as he urged the other devas to join Cham-P. Having the same reaction as the first deva, Gundham’s face went from being pale to bright scarlet. As you spent some time with Gundham and the devas, you were blissfully unaware of Fuyuhko’s jealous gaze on you before he stormed off.

“A-All of the devas seem to enjoy your company, (Name). This is truly interesting… Tell me, are you not of this world as I am?”

You looked at him confused. “W-Well. I was born in this world. But I’m good with animals! I raised a kitten when I was twelve.”

“I see…” The two of you hung out for a bit before you returned the devas to their master, bidding him goodbye as you headed towards your cottage. “She is quite the interesting specimen, wouldn’t you think my four dark devas of destruction?”

You finally found your cottage as you opened the door, closing it behind you as you flopped on the bed. Glancing to the left, you noticed there was a bathroom. “Thank fucking god.” After a moment, you got up and headed outside, wanting to do more, meet some more of your classmates. You found yourself on the beach, where Fuyuhiko, a girl with gray hair, and a guy with pink hair were talking. Deciding to approach them, you greeted Fuyuhiko with a smile. “Hi, shortie.”

“Don’t fucking call me that! My name’s _Fuyuhiko_!”

The pinkette looked at you, instantly mesmerized. “Hi! You’re super pretty! Let’s be friends! Best friends!”

You laughed as Fuyuhiko sent him a glare. “I’m (Name).”

“The name’s Kazuichi Souda! A pleasure to meet a pretty lady like you, Miss (Name)!” You blushed softly, which seemed to piss off the blonde even more.

“I am Peko Pekoyama. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

“A pleasure!"

As the four of you talked, Fuyuhiko became more and more pissed as Kazuichi’s blatant flirting. He soon reached his breaking point as he grabbed your wrist, storming away with you in tow. Kazuichi looked at him confused. “Jeez, what’s his deal? I only said she was pretty?”

When you two got far away enough, he let go of your wrist, glaring away from you. “What’s your deal? All he said was that I was pretty?”

“Because! It was fucking pissing me off!”

“But you didn’t need to take me with you?!”

“Yes I did!”

“Why?! What, were you jealous or something?!” Instant silence. Soon enough, the pieces began to connect. A cheeky smile spread your face as you connected the dots. “... You were jealous, weren’t you?”

At the lack of his response, you knew for a fact he was jealous, which made you begin to laugh. “Don’t fucking laugh at me!”

“I’m sorry! It’s funny! And it’s a little flattering, shortie.”

“Don’t you fucking start, (Name).”

“Or what? You’ll throw a temper tantrum?”

“I’ll fucking choke you.” He looked dead serious as you brushed him off.

“You won’t do shit, shortie.”

Within a moment you were pinned to the wall, his hand around your neck. You two had happened to be by a building as he leaned in dangerously close. “Don’t underestimate me, doll. I’m the ultimate yakuza for a reason.” With that, he let go, backing up as you felt your face heating up. “Speechless?” You could only nod as he began to laugh.

“I would say don’t laugh at me, but your laugh is nice. I’ll allow it this once.”

“Shut up. Don’t tell anyone about this, you hear me?! I’ll fucking kill you if you do.”

“Sounds hot,” you joked. “But your secret is safe with me, shortie.”

“I should smack you for that one.”

You only laughed harder. “Sure, buddy.”

He rolled his eyes and turned away. “I’ll see you around, (Name).”

“You as well, shortie.” With that, you parted ways as you headed back to the restaurant. Instantly, a delicious smell hit your nose as you followed the scent to the kitchen, where another student was cooking. “Holy shit, this looks delicious!”

He looked up at you, startled. “Woah now! I didn’t see you come in. Care to try some, darlin’?”

Your mouth watered at all of the delicious food as you nodded vigorously. “Yes please!”

Stirring the pot a couple of times, he grabbed a spoonful of what he was cooking, bringing it to you. You opened your mouth and tasted it, your eyes immediately widening at how _delicious_ it was. “What do you think?”

“Holy shit… this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted!” 

“I’m glad you think so. The name’s TeruTeru Hanamura. I’m the ultimate chef.”

“I can tell, good lord. De. Li. Cious! I’m (Name).”

“What a pretty name for a darlin’ like you. I could use some assistance if you’re free?”

“Sure! I love cooking in my free time!”

You proceeded to spend a couple hours with TeruTeru, helping him cook what would become your dinner tonight. By the time you guys were finished, the sun was beginning to set. “The time sure passed fast, huh?”

“Yeah, it really did.”

“Would you mind helping me bring this out?”

“Sure!” You and TeruTeru began to bring the food out when a girl burst through the doors, practically drooling at the food. 

“Is that for dinner?! That looks fucking good! Can I eat it yet?!”

“Relax. They’re not ready yet.” A taller boy walked into the room. You instantly noticed that he looked the most ordinary out of everyone, but that didn’t deter you.

“We’re just finishing setting everything up. Have a seat!” The two of them sat down as you and TeruTeru finished setting everything up. Everyone else started coming in one by one, sitting down and beginning to grab some food.

Fuyuhiko happened to sit next to you, Gundham on the other side. Dinner went on smoothly, besides Fuyuhiko’s jealous glares and Gundham’s attempts at making conversation with you. Once dinner was over, you bid everyone goodnight and went to your cottage to shower, falling asleep as soon as you hit the bed. 

Nothing could prepare you for tomorrow.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed normal until it wasn't.

When you woke up the next day, you instantly heard a knock at the door. “Gimme a minute!”

Putting yourself together, you opened the door to see Gundham standing there, scarf over his face. “Good morning, mortal. The devas suggested that I should escort you to breakfast. The others are already there as well.”

“How sweet of you! Give me a minute to get dressed, then we’ll get ready to go.” Shutting the door again, you quickly got dressed and reopened the door. “There! Let’s go!”

You and Gundham walked in a peaceful silence to the restaurant where everyone else was already eating. TeruTeru was the first to notice your presence. “Good mornin’! Come come, I saved you guys a plate.” He ushered you two over, handing you each a plate before urging you two to sit down. This time you sat yourself next to a purple haired girl and by the looks of it, she looked absolutely petrified. 

Turning towards her, you decided to start a conversation. “Hi! I’m (Name). What’s your name?”

She turned towards you, practically trembling as she smiled nervously. “M-Mikan Tsumiki. A-A pleasure!”

“I’m not gonna hurt you, relax,” you said jokingly. “So what’s your ultimate?”

“I-I’m the ultimate nurse! Come to me if you have any injuries!” 

“Woah, that's cool! I wanted to be a nurse when I was younger!”

Mikan’s eyes instantly lit up as her guard went down a little bit. “Y-You think so? L-Let me tell you more!” You spent the rest of breakfast talking with Mikan about her ultimate talent, her telling you about some of the most complicated injuries she’s ever taken care of. You listened attentively, finding this interesting and eventually gaining her trust. 

Once breakfast finished, everyone went outside. “It’s such a sunny day,” you commented. “We should swim!”

“I agree! Let’s do it!” Usami appeared out of nowhere and gave everyone bathing suits to change to. Once everyone changed, they headed back outside to the ocean. However, before any fun could be had, it instantly became cloudy and cold, ruining the mood.

Suddenly everyone started to worry as these clouds didn’t look natural at all. The ordinary looking male was the first to speak. “What’s happening? These strange clouds… they don’t look natural at all!” He turned to Usami, who looked confused and scared. “Hey, what’s going on? What did you do? This is obviously not right! It was sunny just a few minutes ago!”

“H-Huh? Wha wha wha?” Usami looked petrified as she looked at the brunette. “W-What is this?! I didn’t do anything! What is all this?"

Suddenly, a monitor that was on the tree turned on, static flashing with the silhouette of a bear becoming more clear. “Ahem. Mic check! Mic check! Can you hear me? Can you hear me?”

You looked towards the monitor petrified, quickly glancing towards a freaked out Fuyuhiko before looking back towards the monitor.

“Surprised? You were totally surprised!” 

You could feel your stomach drop as you were overcome with fear. _What is going on? I thought this was supposed to be a school trip?!_

“Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long! Let’s leave all this worthless entertainment behind. Time for the main attraction! You all better hustle to Jabberwock park!”

Hesitantly, everyone headed towards Jabberwock part, having their own comments about this as they walked. You were hesitant to walk before you slowly began to follow the rest of your classmates. Very quickly you caught up to Gundham, who instantly noticed your trembling form. “Fear not, mortal. I shall do my best to protect you from any harm that may come your way. Someone worthy of the affections of the four dark devas of destruction needs to be protected at all costs.”

You couldn’t help but smile softly at his sentiment. “T-Thank you, Gundham. Let’s catch up with the others.” With a swift nod, the two of you walked in silence to the park, where everyone else was heading in. You two ended up next to Fuyuhiko and Peko when out of the blue, a black and white bear appeared out of nowhere. 

“Why hello there! Thank you all for waiting!”

“What the fuck?!” Fuyuhiko looked freaked out as he stared at the bear, glancing towards your frightened form before looking back at the bear. Of course, deep down, he was jealous that you were with Gundham, but that was insignificant to what was happening right now. 

“Long time no see guys! I am the headmaster of this academy!”

You leaned in towards the blonde, confused. “We’ve seen him before?”

“Apparently. I don’t know what the fuck is going on. I don’t fucking like it.”

“Me neither.”

The bear, now known as Monokuma continued. “Now that I’ve made my dashing appearance, I have one thing I want to say! This is _so_ friggin’ lame! Lame, I say! Lamer than the lamest lamesauce!” He looked angry as you felt your heart rate increase. _What the actual fuck?_ You began to tremble, not wanting to be here anymore. You wanted to go home, back to your mom, back to _normalcy._ “Oh wait lamesauce. Is that tasty?”

Usami approached him angrily. “Just as I thought. It was you! But how? Why is Monokuma here?”

“Aw _shaddup!_ I’m livid you know… and I’m about ready to barf thanks to your lukewarm attitude!”

_Well I didn’t mind it,_ you thought in disdain as the two bickered back and forth. Just who was Monokuma anyway? Why is he here? What did he want with your class? Questions ran around through your head as you tried to get a grasp. Fuyuhiko noticed you looking panicked and gently grabbed your hand, causing you to flinch. “Sorry, doll. Didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“D-Don’t worry about it,” you replied softly. “Forgive me for being so jumpy.”

“Hey.” His voice was deadly serious as he looked at you. “Don’t you _dare_ fucking apologize for reacting how you would in a scary situation. I get it. This shits terrifying. We’re stuck on an island with a bear and a rabbit who fucking _talk_ with no way home. It’s understandable that you’d be scared shitless.” You nodded quickly at his words trying to regain your breath. “And if anyone, _anyone_ tries to hurt you I’ll fucking kill em. Alright? So don’t worry anymore.” Gently stroking his thumb on the top your hand, you nodded, rubbing your eyes of any tears that might have spilt. 

“Thank you, shortie. It means alot.” 

“Tell anyone, you’re dead.”

“Sexy.”

Soon enough the two began to fight, resulting in Monokuma’s unfortunate victory as he broke Usami’s magic stick. “No! My magic stick!”

She cried as Monokuma looked down at her. “Now. What to do after my flawless victory…” He pondered for a moment. “First of all, you’re too plain. White rabbits are far too plain. I’ll make you in my image!” He laughed as began, rambling about what happens when you defy him. Soon enough, Usami popped out, now half pink. The pink side’s eye was read and she was only wearing a diaper. 

_Completely different from the Usami you met yesterday._

“No! I’m not supposed to look weird like this! Change me back to normal!”

“My my. Defying your big brother’s fashion sense? Is Monomi a little troublemaker?”

_Monomi? What the fuck is going on? What happened to Usami? What did Monokuma do to her? Big brother?_ You couldn’t help but be confused and freaked out at the sight. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not at all. 

“Now then. As the headmaster, I shall make a formal declaration! From this point onward, let the **killing school trip** commence!”

Your heart dropped as your knees gave out. “D-Did he say k-killing? A-As in murder?!”

Monokuma began to explain the rules, saying that in order to escape you had to kill someone and get away with it, as well as how the class trials would work. In that moment you began to panic and soon fainted. Both Fuyuhiko and Gundham looked at your limp body in concern. 

Fuyuhiko was the first to react as Monokuma disappeared, leaving everyone else frightened and suspicious of each other. “What the fuck?! He expects us to fucking murder each other?! What kind of sick fuck is he?!” He knelt by your form, slightly relieved by your shallow breaths. 

Next a girl with long blonde hair spoke. “I do not find this game right! It’s despicable! Let us not kill each other and work together to escape!”

“This is far more dastardly than any foe I have battled. I fear this may be a tougher enemy to battle…” He also knelt by your form, scooping you into his arms.

Instantly, the gangster glared at the breeder. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing with her?!”

“Relax, mortal. I am simply bringing her to somewhere more comfortable. I do not wish to harm her in any way.” 

Fuyuhiko looked away, informing Peko that he’d be right back as he followed Gundham. 

An hour passed before you woke up disoriented. You then remembered the horrors you witnessed, remembering that you were now forced to participate in a killing game. Thought began to set in. _Will I be killed? Will I be forced to kill someone? Who can I trust?_ “Thank fucking god you’re awake.” 

Fuyuhiko walked into the room as he sat in the chair next to the bed. “You fainted during whatever the fuck that was. You alright?”

You nodded. “I’m just scared. What if someone tries to kill me? What if I get forced to kill someone? I just want to go home.”

“If someone tries anything on you, they’ll have to deal with me. You were stubborn enough to actually deal with me and you can put up with me being an asshole sometimes. I’ll protect you and Peko if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Do you know Peko from somewhere?” You asked sitting up.

“Yeah. I grew up with her. We’ve known each other since we were in diapers. She’s also my personal bodyguard, since I’m the heir to the Kuzuryuu clan.”

“I see…” You looked down for a moment. “ Do you have any siblings?”

He looked sad for a moment before nodding. “I did. I had a little sister named Natsumi. But she was murdered.”

“O-Oh.” You didn’t really know how to react, especially since he said it so casually. _He must have seen alot of death, being the head of a yakuza and all._ “My condolences.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied. “It was inevitable.”

“Still. It’s a shitty thing to go through.” 

He nodded. “So. What’s your ultimate? I don’t think you ever told me.”

You softly blushed. “I’m the ultimate vocalist. I’ve been singing since I was three years old. I’ve won numerous amounts of awards for it. It’s nothing to brag about really.”

“That is something to brag about, doll. You won _awards_ for it! That’s fucking amazing if you ask me.” 

You chuckled as you shook your head. “Thank you. I’m flattered.”

“No biggie.” 

“You know, you’re not all that bad, shortie.”

“Same goes for you, doll.” 

You two heard a knock as Gundham walked in with the devas. “Hello, mortals. I’m glad that (Name) is alright. The devas and I were worried.”

“Hi Gundham. I’m alright, I just fainted.” 

Fuyuhiko felt himself seething with rage at Gundham’s presence. The moment was ruined by that stupid breeder. “I am glad. The devas wouldn’t stop with their worried and concerns for you.” 

“Can I see them?” 

“Of course.” Gundham offered the devas to you, all for of them running into your hands and nuzzling your face. You couldn’t help but softly laugh at their antics, smiling as you played with them.

Fuyuhiko felt a blush rise up to his face, looking away in embarrassment before standing up. “I’m glad you’re alright. I’ll see you later.” With that, he walked out. 

“Bye, shortie!” 

Gundham took the opportunity to sit where Fuyuhiko was sitting moments ago. “This “killing game” is a more heinous enemy than I thought. I swear upon my name that I shall protect you with my life. The devas already care for you greatly.”

“Thank you, Gundham. I appreciate the sentiment.” He blushed softly, hiding his face in his scarf as you enjoyed his company and the devas. 

After an hour, you returned the devas to their master. “Thank you for spending some time with me, Gundham. I appreciate it greatly.”

“I-It is no issue for me, mortal. Rest be assured I do not mind doing this again soon.”

“Glad to hear it.” With that, you waved him goodbye as you began to explore. 

Soon enough, you stumbled into what seemed to be a music room. A girl with black hair with pink and blue streaks was in there, marveling at the room. She then noticed your presence. “Oh hi! I’m Ibuki Mioda, the ultimate musician! What about you?!”

You appreciated her hyper nature as you smiled. “I’m (Name).”

“Woah. (Name). That’s so cool! What's your ultimate?!”

“I’m the ultimate vocalist. I’ve been singing since I was three years old.” 

Her eyes lit up as she approached you. “Oh my gosh! That's so cool! We’re going to be best friends! _Oh!_ We should sing together some time!” Ibuki began to ramble about how excited she was to get to know you and to make music together. 

You spent the rest of the day getting to know Ibuki, skipping dinner due to a lack of appetite as you decided to rest. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. You opened it to see TeruTeru with a plate of food. “Hi, darlin’. I noticed you weren’t at dinner and decided to bring you a plate. No one should go to bed hungry. Even if you don’t have an appetite, you shouldn’t skip a meal.” 

“Thank you, TeruTeru.” You graciously took the food, bidding him good night as you slowly began to eat, just wanting to go home already.

_Why were you forced to participate in this fucked up game? When can you go home? Would you guys ever be rescued?_

As you fell asleep that night, you couldn’t help but long for home. 


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to spend the day with Fuyuhiko and get to know him more.

The next morning you woke up a mess. You didn’t sleep very well due to nightmares that plagued you. A shaky sigh escaped your lips as you tidied yourself up heading to the restaurant. Coincidentally enough, you were one of the first people there, along with Fuyuhiko and Teruteru who was in the kitchen cooking. As you made eye contact with him, you waved. “Morning, shortie.”

“Jeez, doll, you good? You look like shit.”

You deadpanned. “Jee, thanks. I’m fine, I just didn’t sleep very well.”

“Nightmares?”

As you sat down, you nodded. “How’d you know?”

“Just a hunch. I’ve never slept well when I had a nightmare.”

“Yeah. I tossed and turned all night.” You laid your head on the table, feeling his hand on your head. 

“Try and take a nap. He isn’t done cooking yet so you got some time.”

“... don’t wanna.”

“(Name),” he said sternly. “Take a fucking nap. Don’t be a stubborn little shit.”

“Well what if I  _ want _ to be stubborn? Hmm?”

“I’ll walk away.”

“Wait no-”

“Then  _ sleep. _ ”

“ _ Fine _ .” Within moments you fell asleep, causing Fuyuhiko to lightly smile as the others walked in. Whenever someone would be too loud, he’d yell at them to quiet down so you could sleep and to not be so “fucking rude”.

However, as soon as Hiyoko walked in, she glared towards your sleeping form. Walking over towards, you, she flicked your head. “Hey stupid! Wake up! This is a table you ugly pig! Are you braindead?”

You groggily woke up as Fuyuhiko glared daggers at the dancer. “What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?! Can’t you see she was trying to sleep?!”

“Who cares?! She should sleep in a bed! Not at a table like a pig!” 

“You little  _ bitch. _ All you want to do is cause problems for people. Just shut the  _ fuck _ up for once!”

Instantly Hiyoko began to cry as Maihru soon walked in. “Hey! Stop being mean to her!”

“It’s not my fault she’s a little bitch who causes problems for people.” He glanced towards you. “She needs to learn to shut her mouth every once in a while.”

Maihru glared at the gangster as she comforted Hiyoko, him glaring right back before looking at you again. “Go back to sleep,” was all you heard before you were out like a light again. 

Fuyuhiko felt his blood boil. How  _ dare _ that little bitch say something like that about you. Couldn’t she tell that you were trying to sleep due to a nightmare?! Hiyoko in his mind had no place to be rude to you. How would it feel to have it thrown back at her? Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he glanced towards your sleeping form. From what he knew thus far, you didn’t seem like the type of person to have nightmares. He blamed Monokuma and everything going on for the nightmares.

You were scared. Everyone was. Why wouldn’t they be? Their lives are at stake: they could die any moment by the hands of a person they knew. Who wouldn’t be scared?

It wasn’t until Teruteru brought breakfast out when he decided to wake you up,  _ not _ rudely this time. “Doll. Get up. Food’s ready.”

“Five more minutes,” came your groggy reply.

“No. Now. You need to eat.” 

Soon enough you sat up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes as you dived in, thanking Teruteru for the meal. 

“See? She really is a pig! She’s eating like one!” came Hiyoko’s snarky comment, causing you to slow down as Fuyuhiko banged his fist on the table.

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up! No one wants to hear your annoying ass talk!”

“Y-You don’t need to be mean!” Hiyoko began crying again, Maihru once again coming to your aid as he stood up furiously. 

“We’re leaving.” Fuyuhiko began to leave the room, glancing at you to follow as you grabbed your plate and followed. The two of you walked to his cottage, sitting on his bed as you slowly finished your meal. “You alright?”

“Mhm. I’m used to it.”

Those words almost didn’t register in his brain, almost asking you to repeat when he realized you weren’t kidding. “Y-You’re used to it?” He couldn’t fathom such a thing. “Who the fuck would do that to you? You- You’re so fucking nice! You put up with people’s bullshit and see the best in them. You  _ shouldn’t  _ be used to this shit.”

“But I am.” Setting the plate aside, you kept your gaze in your breath. “I was bullied for years, Fuyuhiko. No one liked me. They all thought I was weird, thus making me an outcast for most of my life. I didn’t really start making friends until high school, and even then it was difficult.” You inhaled before speaking again. “My first year of high school, I tried out for the musical. Due to my ultimate, I got the lead roll as a first year. The girl who wanted the lead spread rumors about me out of spite. She said I was a whore, that I slept with the director for the role, that I would sleep with anyone. That entire year I was bullied relentlessly. It was horrible.”

Fuyuhiko said nothing as he gently placed a hand on yours. “Rest assured, I know you’re not like that. You’re talented and- w-well: I’m glad we were paired up.”

“Thank you, shortie. It means a lot.”

“It’s the truth.” He looked down at his lap. “You know. I had a crush on Peko once. When we were third years in junior high. We were awkward teenagers going through puberty and we were both going through different sets of training. Her to become my bodyguard and me to eventually become the heir of my clan. That valentines day I mustered up the courage to ask her out, but I got rejected for some rando. Of course, being an angry thirteen year old, I challenged him to a fight. And I lost. I ended up getting in trouble after that.”

You couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “Don’t worry, I’m not laughing at you, but that’s kind of adorable.”

“Shut the fuck up, I’m not adorable.”

“I never said  _ you _ were adorable. I said  _ younger  _ you was adorable. Get it right, dummy.” 

“You wound me.”

After a moment, you looked up at him with a grin. “Let’s play twenty questions.”

“... That sounds stupid.”

“Oh come on! We can get to know each other! Please?” You gave him your best puppy eyes until he finally relented. “I’ll go first. What’s your favorite color?”

“Well- I don’t really have one, but if I had to choose it would be golden yellow. It’s a pretty color.”

“Nice. Alright, it’s your turn!”

“Uhm. Favorite flower?”

“Roses. By far. They’re so beautiful and I love them. Uh.. What’s your yakuza life like?”

“We don’t talk about that.”

“Oh come on, why not? Who am I gonna tell?”

“Because I said so. Trust me, you wouldn’t want to know. Different question.”

“But-

“ _ I said a different question. _ ”

“Alright, alright. Uhm… When’s your birthday?”

“August 16th. Tea or Coffee?”

“Tea. I’m not much of a coffee person.” You smiled softly. “How many people have you k- wait no. Uhm…” He chuckled a bit at your antics, causing you to playfully glare at him. “Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?”

“What kind of person do you take me for?” You gave him a look as he slowly nodded. “... Yes I do. His name is Oreo and he’s a stuffed pig. Do you?”

“Yes,” you replied. “I sleep with a stuffed pikachu. I didn’t name him, but he’s my emotional support stuffie. I’ve cried on him a lot.”

“That’s actually kind of cute.”

“I will slap the shit out of you, shortie.”

“You won’t do shit.”

“Yeah?” You reached up to smack him before he caught your hand with a smirk. 

He leaned a little closer. “Told you,” he said with a wink.

Quickly you released your hand from his grip before looking away. “Anyways. Most embarrassing moment.”

“Besides the Peko thing, an embarrassing moment would be when in elementary school I pissed my pants. I became known as peepee pants for a week straight until the next kid fucked up.” That made you instantly burst out laughing, causing him to glare at you. “It fucking sucked.” That only made you laugh harder. He then got an idea. “Are you ticklish?”

“Very.”

“ _ Perfect. _ ” With a smirk he pounced on you, tickling you as you begged him for mercy. He kept going, causing tears to come out of your eyes from how hard you were laughing. After a few more moments, he finally stopped, the two of you now laying on his bed. 

“That was uncalled for, you ass.”

“It was very called for.” He laid an arm out, leaving an open space closer to him. “You know… you have a very nice laugh. Contagious even.”

“T-Thanks. Some of my friends used to make fun of it when I was younger because I would throw my head back if I was laughing too hard. Made me insecure for years.”

“Well fuck ‘em. You have an adorable laugh.”

“Shut up.”

“No. Also, you can come closer, I don’t bite.” You felt your face heat up as you scooted closer, resting your head on his chest. 

“You’re warm.”

“I am warm blooded after all.”

“You ass.”

For the rest of the day, the two of you talked. You talked all day about various things and soon enough, you fell asleep for the second time that day, this time on his chest. At that moment he froze. Fuyuhiko didn’t necessarily know what to do: he’s never been this close with a girl before, let alone having one sleep on him. He just decided to observe you sleep, taking notice on how peaceful you looked. He hoped to god you didn’t feel his heartbeat speed up a bit as his face darkened.

_ What was this new feeling? Is he starting to care about you?  _

Yes. Yes he was. 

You’ve been through so much in your lifetime, giving him the urge to protect you from further harm. He didn’t want you to suffer anymore. 

And so, he further cemented his vow to protect you from any and all harm as he slowly fell asleep too. 


	4. three

A couple hours later, Fuyuhiko awoke to the sight of you still fast asleep on him. Your chest moved up and down, signifying that you were having a peaceful sleep. Using his free hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced outside the window to see that it was about dinner time. As much as he didn’t want to wake you up, he had to. “Hey. Doll. Time to wake up.” He gently shook you with his free hand. “C’mon. Dinner is soon. Wake up.” 

Eventually you started to wake up, sitting up as you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. “Mhm… How long was I asleep for?”

“About a couple hours. I fell asleep too, don’t worry about it.”

“Alright. Sorry for sleeping on you, by the way. I guess I really needed the nap.”

“Don’t worry about it, Doll. Were you comfortable?”

“Yes I was actually.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about. Come, let's head towards the restaurant.”

You nodded, following him out of his cottage and to the restaurant where everyone else was already there. Kazuichi instantly noticed the two of you walking in together. “Oh, what's this? Miss (Name) and Fuyuhiko walking together? Did you  _ sleep  _ with each other?” He wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. 

With an innocent smile, you nodded. “Yes! We also got to know each other!”

“No fair,” he pouted. “How come the shortie got to score?”

“Don’t fucking call me that, you bastard.”

“Not like that, you pervert!” You glanced away from him. “In the literal sense!”

“Makes sense,” Hiyoko butted in. “He wouldn’t want to sleep with someone as ugly as you anyway.”

“THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?! YOU LITTLE BITCH!” you had to hold him back as Hiyoko  _ once again _ started crying, Maihru  _ once again _ coming to her aid. 

“Relax,” you said softly, gripping onto his arm.

His gaze softened as he looked at you. “I can’t fucking relax when that little  _ bitch _ is being mean to you for no fucking reason!” 

“It’s fine. Let’s just get dinner going, alright?” 

He reluctantly nodded, the two of you sitting down as Byakuya stood up. “Ahem. As the leader of this group, I have an announcement to make. Tonight we will be having a party. Of course, it’ll be in secret since parties past nighttime have been forbidden. We will need to get the venue ready. Teruteru, you will be in charge of the food. We will need someone to take charge of the cleaning.”

“I can do it,” Nagito offered with a smile. “It would be my pleasure to help my classmates. It fills me with so much hope.” He almost had a delirious smile as a girl with a gaming device looked at him.

“Are you sure, Nagito? Do you want help?”

“Don’t worry about me, Chiaki. Scum like me doesn’t deserve help from you guys.”

“Erm. Thank you, Nagito-”

“Leave the bg to Ibuki!” She commented with a grin and a thumbs up. “And (Name)!”

You immediately glanced up. “W-Wait what?”

“You’ll sing with me won’t you?! Pretty please?!”

With a sigh you agreed, feeling too guilty if you said no.

“It is settled then.” Byakuya adjusted his glasses. “We will meet in the venue shortly after the nighttime announcement.”

“I’m not interested,” Fuyuhiko replied, crossing his arms and looking away. “Parties aren’t my thing. Besides, I’d rather be by my fucking self.” You glanced at him to ask why not before stopping yourself.

Once the plans were agreed on, everyone finished their dorms before heading back to their cottages. Ibuki said she would come get you when the party was starting, which caused you to feel butterflies of anticipation. Finally, just after the nighttime announcement, you heard Ibuki excitedly knocking on the door. You opened it instantly, greeting the musician as she tackled you into a hug. “I’m uber excited for this! You’re the best for agreeing to perform with me! We’re going to be so EPIC!”

“I-I guess. Let’s go!” As you stepped outside the cottage, you shut the door and began to walk with her to the party. Soon enough, the two of you arrived, everyone else already eating and socializing with each other. Even a familiar face. “Shortie?” You walked over to him. “I thought you weren’t interested?”

“I happened to be walking by,” he said, looking away. You chuckled as you shook your head, grabbing a plate of food before rejoining him. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here. You’ll get to hear me sing.”

“I’m glad you’re here too, doll. Someone I actually like besides Peko.” You chuckled, glancing towards Ibuki who was beckoning you over excitedly. “Guess it’s time then. Go. You’ll do great.”

“Thanks, shortie.” You headed towards Ibuki, who excitedly took you to the stage. There was another microphone set up for you as she smiled towards your classmates. 

“Alright everyone! Grab a partner and slow dance to: “I Squeezed out a Baby and I don’t Know who the Father is”! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!” She started to perform, you coming in where you were supposed to and becoming an iconic duo with Ibuki. Everyone watched the two of you mesmerized, especially Fuyuhiko. He knew you were good, but holy  _ shit _ , he didn’t expect you to be  _ this _ good. You quite literally had the voice of an angel in his opinion. Soon enough you two finished as your classmates applauded, returning to Fuyuhiko’s side as he stared at you in stunned silence. 

You looked at him in confusion. “What? I told you I was the ultimate vocalist.”

“I know but-  _ holy shit. _ ” 

“Good or bad?”

“Good. Very good. You have the voice of an angel.” 

You felt your face heat up as you looked away from him. “T-Thanks.” 

“It’s just the truth-” Suddenly the power went out, causing the room to become pitch black. “Doll?! Where are you?”

“Shortie? I’m right here!” You reached out for him, soon hitting his arm, relieving any worry he had. For now. 

“Thank fucking god.” He pulled you close to him, basically hugging you to his chest. “Don’t fucking move. I don’t want you getting lost or hurt.” 

Soon enough, the power came back on, you two instantly releasing each other as you immediately noticed Byakuya was gone. “Hey guys? Where is Byakuya?”

Everyone looked confused, not knowing where the self proclaimed leader went. As you got closer to the food table, a strong stench of iron hit your nose.  _ What is that smell? _ As you got closer and closer to the floor, the stench only grew stronger. Hesitantly, you lifted the table cloth, only to let out a blood curdling scream at Byakuya’s dead body. As the other’s discovered the body, you heard a sound coming from the monitors. 

Monokuma soon appeared on the screen. “A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!” 

Once the monitor shut off everything set in harshly, causing you to start crying. You were frozen in place as the horrible reality set in. 

_ Someone was murdered. _

_ Someone committed murder.  _

_ One of your classmates is a murderer. _

_ Your life is now on the line. _

Fuyuhiko instantly rushed to your aid, helping you up and escorting you out of the room to regain composure before the two of you had to begin investigating. “Oh god. I- I can’t fucking believe this, I-”

“F-Fuyuhiko? C-Can I-” you cut yourself off with a choked sob as you opened your arms. Instantly he hugged you, rubbing your back as you cried into his chest. 

You were horrified. This was the first time you’ve ever seen a dead body.

_ And it wouldn’t be your last.  _

The very thought made you sick as you quickly rushed out of his embrace to throw up. Once you were finished throwing up, you returned to hug him for a moment. 

As much as he didn’t want to let you go, there was an investigation to be done. “C’mon, doll. We need to help with the investigation and give our alibis-”

“Hey.” Hajime approached the two of. “Where were you during the murder?”

“Obviously we were at the fucking party along with everyone else!”

“Not what he meant. W-We were near the entrance. As soon as the power went out we looked for each other and hugged each other so we wouldn’t get lost.”

“Thank you (Name). I appreciate it.” On that note, he headed back inside to continue the investigation. 

“Hey, I really don’t feel well. C-Can we go back to my cottage?”

“Sure.” As he took you back to your cottage, he instantly noticed how much paler you were.  _ That sight must have been horrific for her, _ he thought. Fuyuhiko has seen more death than he could remember. He’s dealt with dead bodies for as long as he could remember. But you?  _ You’ve never seen a dead body before.  _

You haven’t seen the things he’s seen. And he didn’t want you to now. 

“Fuyuhiko?”

“Yes, doll?”

“Can- Can you stay with me? I-I don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course, doll.” To be frank, he didn’t want to leave you alone. There’s no way in hell he would want to leave you alone with a killer on the loose. 

You stayed there for God knows how long before a sound played on the monitor again. 

“It’s time for the class trial! Please make your way to Jabberwock park, and the class trial will begin!”

Your heart dropped into the pit of your stomach.  _ It was time. _

Your life was on the line. 

If you got this wrong, you would die. Everyone but Byakuya’s killer would die. As you walked towards the trial place in silence, you couldn’t help but be afraid. Soon enough everyone arrived as the trial entrance appeared, everyone walking in one by one. Tensions were high as the elevator went down, everyone suspicious of each other. Way too soon did the elevator stop, the door opening as everyone walked into the trial room. Everyone had a seat assigned to them, including Byakuya’s who had a red x over his face. 

As everyone went to their spots, Monokuma appeared on what seemed to be a throne. “Now! Allow me to explain how trial works! If you all make the right choice, only the blackened will be punished. However, if you make the very wrong one… everyone but the blackened will be punished. What’s the punishment you may ask?  _ Execution!” _

As if your heart couldn’t drop even lower, hearing it a second time. 

“Let the class trial begin! Will you make the right choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one?” 

And so, the trial began. Everyone was debating each other, accusing each other of murder trying to get their own alibis in. At some point of the trial, Hiyoko glared at you. “Well what about (Name)? How can we be so sure she’s innocent?”

You looked at her horrified. “A-Are you accusing me of murdering Byakuya?!”

“Duh. Who else could’ve done it? You could’ve killed him then went back to where you were.”

“I-I would never kill someone! I was with Fuyuhiko the whole time!”

“How would we know that? Do you have any witnesses?”

“Well-”

“She does,” Ibuki commented, looking in thought. “I heard her voice calling for his. Fuyuhiko called for her too, so they were together the entire time. Their alibis add up! (Name) and Fuyuhiko aren’t the killers!”

Fuyuhiko sent a nod of acknowledgement towards Ibuki as you thanked her. However, your heartbeat didn’t come down. You couldn’t even fathom that  _ you _ would be accused of murder. What reason would you have to kill someone anyways?

The trial went on and on, until finally Teruteru confessed. “All right! I- I… I did it. I killed Byakuya.” You looked towards Teruteru in shock.  _ How could he do something like that? _ He was so nice? You two even cooked together. “It wasn’t supposed to be him. Nagito was going to kill him… So I tried to kill him instead, but I hit the wrong person.”

Hajime instantly looked furious at Nagito. “Nagito? Is this true?” At his silence, he snapped. “How could you?! What’s wrong with you?!” 

You couldn’t believe what was happening. Nagito, the kind but weird boy who helped you at the beach, the one who volunteered to do all of the cleaning, a seemingly kind man who would help others at the drop of a hat, planned murder?

He was going to commit murder?

Everything seemed to pass by in a flash as the voting process began. Teruteru was deemed guilty and taken away to punishment.

_ Execution. _

This was the last time you would see Teruteru alive. As he soon died, you collapsed, not being able to process anything anymore. You mourned for the loss of your friend, you mourned for the loss of your leader, and you mourned for the despair you would face ahead of you. 


	5. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after teruteru's death, you need someone more  
> than ever

It was a while after Teruteru’s execution as you laid in your bed. You were confused, shocked,  _ scared.  _ You’d witnessed him die in front of your eyes, the horrible reality of your situation setting in. Tears began to silently run down your face as you mourned. 

You mourned for Teruteru.

You mourned for Byakuya.

_ You mourned for the life you once had.  _

Before the killing game, before all of this fucked up shit. “I wish I were normal…” 

A couple more moments passed before you heard a knock on the door. You didn’t have the energy to move until you heard Fuyuhiko’s voice. “Doll? Can I come in?”

You were silent for a moment before replying. “I-It’s open…” Your voice cracked as you answered, the door opening and closing again as he had approached you. As soon as he got close enough, you shoved yourself into his arms, silent sobs wracking your body as he said nothing. 

But he didn’t need to say anything. Him  _ allowing  _ you to cry on him was enough. You felt his hands rubbing soft circles on your back as you cling onto him for dear life, afraid that he would go away too. 

Fuyuhiko  _ hated _ seeing you like this. He got used to your smile, you annoying him all the time,  _ even being called shortie.  _ At this point, he only tolerated it from you and from you alone. Due to his upbringing, he wasn’t really the best at comforting words, so he simply allowed you to let it out. 

_ No words could even remotely help the hell you just witnessed. _

Finally, after a while you had stopped sobbing, but you were still clinging onto him. “Fuyuhiko…?”

He could’ve sworn he felt his heart drop at how scared you sounded. “Yes, doll?”

“Please don’t go… Don’t leave me alone…”

“Oh doll,” he moved you onto his lap as he held you close to him. “I’m not going anywhere. In fact-” he laid the two of you down, moving you so that your head was on top of his chest. “Listen to my heartbeat and know I’m not fuckin going anywhere.”

“O-Okay. Thank you.”

His heartbeat was comforting as you enjoyed his warmth and company. It brought you some relief, but deep down you couldn't help but worry and fear for the both of you. You felt him start to play with your hair. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he said. “Peko used to do this whenever I had really bad nightmares as a kid.” 

“You're alright. It's- I-It's a nice feeling.” 

Fuyuhiko could still feel you shaking a bit. “You cold?” 

“Not really? Still shaken up is all.”

He was silent for a moment. “When I was younger, before I really even knew what my life was going to become, Peko and I used to be playmates. My mother wanted us to have as normal of a childhood as possible before we had to become who we are now. I was a competitive little shit so I would always challenge her to races, climbing competitions, you know the usual shit a kid does. One day as I was climbing a tree, I happened to climb a branch that couldn't hold my weight. Before I could even hit the ground, Peko caught me. We were like, six at the time? To this day that's still fuckin impressive. Not to

mention I was taller than her at the time.” You couldn't help but laugh a little bit as he playfully glared at you. “What’re you fucking laughing at?” 

“The image that popped into my head. Little tiny peko with a slightly less tiny you. That's a funny image!” 

“Well. At least I got you to laugh. I don't like seeing you sad.” He looked away in embarrassment as he mumbled the last part. However, you heard it and nuzzled into his chest, grateful. 

“I appreciate the sentiment,” you said. “And I appreciate  _ you. _ ” 

“D-Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it.” You only laughed at his shyness, promising you wouldn't. “We should go eat soon. With all that crying you did, you must be hungry.” 

“Well-” you were interrupted by your stomach rumbling loudly. 

“Come on, let's go.” 

“But I'm comfy.” 

“But I don't care. Let's go.” He pushed you off of him as he got up, following suit. 

The two of you walked in a peaceful silence, you glancing towards the ocean as you followed your friend. You already felt a little better, but you wondered how many more times would you have to experience this pain. How many more friends would you lose? Would you yourself lose your life to someone you trust? 

Fuyuhiko sensed your tension as he offered a hand out to you. You silently took it as he gave you a squeeze of reassurance.  _ He would be there _ , it said.  _ He will protect you. _ His hand was warm, nice compared to the cold breeze of the beach. 

You soon stopped, just glancing out to the ocean as he felt your weight stop. Looking back towards you, he raised an eyebrow in our confusion. “You know. I'm really happy I met you. But I wish it were under different circumstances.” 

“Whaddya mean?” He slowly approached you. 

“ _ Not _ where our lives are constantly at risk. Where we could go get a cup of coffee, or go to the park, or go to a carnival or something. Where we could actually get to know each other without the constant fear of dying.” 

“Honestly? Same. But if  _ one  _ good thing came from this fucking shit, is that I got to meet you.” 

“Really?”

“Really. You've already taught me a lot about myself. And that I can trust people and that I don't need to be constantly alone and self reliant.” 

“W-Wow.” You didn't know what to say, so you just smiled and hugged him. “I'm glad.” 

“You better be. Now come on, we need to eat.” 

You followed in a more peaceful silence this time as the two of you were the last to enter the dining hall. This time, Gundham noticed your puffy eyes and instantly grew concerned. “Mortal, have you been crying?” 

“In all honesty, yeah. The last two days have been rough.” 

“Well fear not! With the help of my four dark devas of destruction, I shall protect you from any harm that comes your way.” 

“Thank you, Gundham.” You sat next to him as Fuyuhiko sat next to Peko.

Gundham leaned in close to you. “Are you certain that  _ he _ didn’t make you cry? I shall not hold myself back if he did.”

“Yes Gundham, I’m sure. Everything that’s been going on has just been really rough on me.”

The two of you noticed Cham-P run from his shoulder to your hands and by your neck, nuzzling your face. You giggled at the hamster’s affection as Gundham hid his rising blush. “It seems Cham-P is trying to comfort you.” You reached a finger over to pet her, Gundham placing his hand on your free one. “Rest be assured, I will do my best to always keep you happy. I-I do not enjoy seeing you sad. Your smile is radiant, like sunlight to a blooming flower. So please, always try and smile.”

You couldn’t stop the heat rising to your face as you glanced towards Cham-P. “W-Wow. Thank you, Gundham, that’s very sweet of you to say.”

Fuyuhiko couldn’t contain his rage at Gundham blatantly  _ attempting  _ to flirt with you, but for the sake of your happiness he held himself from beating the living life out of him. He glared at his plate, Peko looking at him in concern. “Are you alright, young master?” She asked at a volume only he could hear. 

“I’m fine, Peko.”

“If you insist.” She returned to normal conversation as Sonia couldn’t help but also look towards you and Gundham in jealousy.  _ She _ wanted his attention. To be adored by the devas. To sit next to him and talk to him about god knows what. 

_ So why were you doing all of that instead? _

It irked the princess to her core. Why should you get his attention when she’s obviously the better choice? More  _ compatible.  _ A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as Kazuichi instantly came to her aid. “What’s wrong Miss Sonia?!”

“Nothing, pig.” She brushed him off harsher than normal, deep in thought. After a moment, she smiled to herself as she glanced towards the pinkette. “Actually. Yes, there is something the matter. Something only  _ you  _ can help me with.”

Kazuichi’s eyes lit up instantly. “Really?!”

“Yes. Meet me at my cottage just after dinner ends.”

“A-Anything for you, Miss Sonia!”

Dinner went on smoothly as you and Gundham walked out to the beach, talking more about little things. “So tell me. What is your ultimate talent?”

“Well. I’m the ultimate vocalist. You heard me sing with Ibuki at the party.”

“How long have you been singing for then?”

“Since I was three years old. I’ve won numerous awards for it. It’s very mundane compared to others.”

“I think it is an amazing talent. Your voice could mesmerize others. Like a siren.”

“You think so?”

“I do. The devas do as well. I think I shall call you my siren from now on. Consider it a gift from me.”

You chuckled, thinking nothing of it. “Why thank you Gundham.”

Meanwhile, Kazuichi came to Sonia’s cottage as scheduled, knocking on the door eagerly. She ushered him in quickly as she sat him on the bed. “Perfect. Now you want to know what you can do for me?” He nodded enthusiastically as she pulled a knife out of her drawer, placing it in his hands. “I want you, Kazuichi Souda, to stab (Name). Do not kill her, but make sure it is a warning. A warning to stay  _ away _ from Gundham. Will you do that for me?”

Hesitantly, he nodded. “A-Anything for you, Miss Sonia…”

“Good boy.”

As he left the cottage with the knife in his pocket, he could feel his heart beating. He didn’t want to do this. He enjoyed your company. You were genuinely nice to him.  _ He didn’t want to hurt you. _ But he would do anything for Sonia. **Anything** . 

With a shaky sigh, he approached you on the beach. You were alone now, Gundham having gone back to his cottage. You had happened to be in a semi hidden spot, one you found completely on accident. As you glanced up, you smiled towards the mechanic. “Hi Kazuichi! Care to join me?”

“S-Sure.” He sat down, the nerves approaching him as you stared out into the ocean. You looked so peaceful. So happy. 

_ He really didn’t want to do this.  _

“Isn’t it pretty right now? The moon is shining down, the waves are going. For once, I feel at peace.”

“Y-Yeah, it is.”

“You alright? You sound nervous.” Holding back his tears, he pulled out the knife. “K-Kaz? W-What are you doing?”

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered as he lunged at you, digging the knife deep into your stomach. Your eyes widened in pain as he took it out. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…” He stood up panicked, the tears flowing out as he ran off, leaving you there alone. You cried for help as you tried to stop the bleeding as much as possible. However, you began to feel yourself become dizzy from blood loss as you waited for help.

After a while, Fuyuhiko noticed that you weren’t anywhere to be found which worried him. He first looked for Peko. “Hey Peko. Have you seen (Name) anywhere? I haven’t seen her since dinner.”

“I apologize, but I have not.”

_ Fuck. _ He quickly thanked her before heading straight to your cottage, furiously knocking on the door. “Doll? Are you in here?” At the silence, his worry only increased as he opened the door. “Doll, this isn’t funny-” his heart dropped at the empty room. “Doll?” He walked around the room, panicking as you weren’t to be found. “(Name)? If you’re hiding from me, this isn’t fucking funny! So fucking come out!” 

_ More silence. _

Quickly he took off in a sprint, searching furiously for you. “Come on, where the fuck are you?!” He ran out onto the beach, furiously looking around as tears brimmed in his eyes. “(Name)?! Where are you?!”

By some miracle, you faintly heard his voice. “F-Fuyu...hiko?” You knew his voice anywhere. Gathering the strength, you called out for him as loudly as you could muster. He heard your voice, sprinting into the direction he heard it. By the time he found you, you were pale from blood loss. 

“Dol!” Instantly, Fuyuhiko was at your side, ripping a piece of his shirt to stop the bleeding. “What the fuck happened to you?” His eyes darkened as he looked at the state you were in. He could feel his blood boiling. “ _ Who the fuck did this to you? _ I’ll fucking kill them. No hesitation. More importantly, stay with me, doll. Don’t close your eyes okay? I need you to stay awake for me.” Panicked, he called for Peko, who quickly found the two of you.

She ran to the other side, glancing at the two of you. “What happened here?”

“Someone tried to kill her,” he said. His voice was calm and steady.  **He was livid.** “I’m gonna fucking kill them.”

“Don’t,” she said. “(Name) needs you more than ever. Now help me carry her to the hospital.”

He nodded, the two of them working together to carry you to the hospital. Once you all got there, Mikan instantly helped Fuyuhiko and Peko put you on the bed, looking worried as well. “W-W-What happened to her?! W-Who did this?!”

“She was stabbed. We don’t know who did it and if it was with intention to kill,” Peko informed. 

“Y-You came to me just in time… A-Any longer a-and she would have died.”

_ Died. _

That word replayed in Fuyuhiko’s head like a broken record.  _ He could’ve lost you. _ He almost  _ did _ lose you.

**You nearly died.**

Any later and you would’ve. He was instantly by your side, holding your hand as Mikan worked on stopping the bleeding and fixing the wound. Finally, after a long while you were stabilized and asleep. The girls didn’t tell Fuyuhiko to go back to his cottage. Both could see he was incredibly worried for you. Mikan shoved her jealousy aside and let him stay with you, praying to whatever god there was that you would wake up soon.

He questioned the feelings in his stomach.  _ What were these new emotions? Why were they only towards you? _ Fuyuhiko decided to disregard them for now, focusing solely on waiting for you to wake up. 


	6. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have some visitors while you're in the hospital, and you and sonia have a heart to heart.

A couple hours later, you woke up to bright lights and the beeping of a heart monitor. Fuyuhiko was asleep in a chair to your left, and Mikan walked in as you awoke. A relieved look appeared on her face as she rushed towards you. “Y-You're awake! Thank g-goodness” 

“Hi- How long was I out for?” 

“At least four hours. You suffered a severe amount of blood loss,” she said. “I had to do a blood transfusion in order to make up for it.” 

“Was it that bad?” 

“Yes. If you were found any later, you would have died.” You felt your stomach drop as you glanced towards the sleeping gangster.  _ Died. You almost died. Why would he do this? Kazuichi doesn't seem like the type of person to do this, so why?  _ “A-Are you alright? You’re z-zoning out…” 

“Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking, is all.” 

“Uhm… D-Do you happen to know who did it? F-Fuyuhiko was wondering and he really wants to know… I don't know what he's planning, b-but.” 

_ He wants to kill. I can't let him do that to Kazuichi. I know he's innocent. I'll ask him in private.  _ “Sorry Mikan, I don't. It just passed by in a flash.” 

“T-That's okay!” She went to go take your vitals. “T-This is just to make sure you're stable and all. I'll be measuring your heartbeat and oxygen levels to make sure they don't go down!” 

“You're really the ultimate nurse, huh? You have the hands of an angel.” Mikan blushed darkly, attempting to stammer out a response which made you giggle. “Hey Mikan?” 

“W-W-What's up?” 

“What's your favorite color?” 

“M-My favorite color?” She looked in thought for a moment. “Purple!” 

“Noted.” 

“W-What about you?”

“(Favorite color). It's such a beautiful shade and it really flatters my figure.” 

“N-Noted! Uhm- how long have you been singing for?” 

“Since I was three! That's why I'm the ultimate vocalist. Music and singing run in my blood- it's my life force! I wouldn't be who I am without it.” You paused for a moment before looking down. “I also wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't have it. But I'm grateful for the gifts I've been given. I've met wonderful people like you, Gundham, and Fuyuhiko. I wouldn't have met you three if I was normal.” 

Mikan smiled shyly. “T-That's very sweet of you to say! Uhm… D- Do- Do you think you can sing? Y-Y-You don't have to if you don't want to! Please don't f-feel pressured!” 

You smiled gently. “I don't mind.” You began to softly sing a childhood lullaby, the ultimate nurse sitting down mesmerised by your voice. You had the voice of an angel in her mind. She could listen to you all day if she wanted to. 

Slowly, she began to drift off as Fuyuhiko began to wake up, unbeknownst to you. Your eyes were currently closed as you relaxed on the bed. Soon enough you finished, opening your eyes to Mikan being asleep and Fuyuhiko awake, grabbing your hand. “Thank fucking god you're awake. You have  _ no _ idea how fucking scared I was. I almost lost you! Don't fucking scare me like that again you hear me?!” 

“ _ Shhhh _ , I'm fine. I know what could've happened, but appreciate the fact that what could've happened didn't. I'm alright now, shortie.” 

“Doll, you could've  _ died.  _ What would've I done? I only have you and Peko and I can lose either of you. You two are the most important people in my life!” 

You looked at him shocked. “I- I'm important to you?” 

“Of course you are! Are you fucking kidding? If I didn't give a single shit about you you'd probably be dead already. I  _ care _ about you, (Name). More than I know how to put into words. And as long as you're alive I'll do my damned best to protect you. You're not dying on my watch, got it?”

“Got it,” you chucked, offering him to lay down with you. “Also be a little quieter, Mikan fell asleep.” 

“Shit, my bad.”

“Here- lay your head on my chest and listen to my heartbeat. Let it show that I'm alive and well.” 

He said nothing and moved his head onto your chest, instantly calmed by the beating of your heart. “You really have the voice of an angel, you know.”

“Y-You heard that?”

“Of course I did. I woke up to it, after all.” 

“O-Oh shit. My apologies-”

“Don't. I enjoyed it,” he said. “You should sing for me more often.” 

“Sure, buddy.”

“I'm serious. I could never get tired of it.” 

“Oh please, you're exaggerating. You goofball.” 

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am fucking not.” 

“Are too.” 

“You little bitch.” You knew he didn't mean it harshly as he made himself comfortable. “You better be lucky you're hurt or I’d tickle the shit out of you.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” You began to play with his hair, closing your eyes as you enjoyed the moment you had with Fuyuhiko. It was a peaceful silence as the two of you enjoyed each other's company: him relived that you're alive and you that you get to spend time with the man you grew to care for. 

It was a while later before he sat up. “I should tell Peko you're okay. She's been worried sick.” 

“Okay! Tell her that I'm perfectly alright and that I say hello! She can visit me whenever she wants.” 

“Alright. Get some rest.” 

“I will. Bye shortie.” 

“See you later, doll.” 

He left the room, Gundham coming in only a few moments later. “My siren!” He rushed to your side, grabbing your hand as he knelt to the ground. “Thank the gods you’re alright. The devas and I were worried sick.” 

“I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm really alright!”

“I swear to you, whoever did this shall suffer the wrath of me and my four dark devas of destruction. They will burn in the flames of pandemonium! They will be begging for mercy and I shan't give it to them.”

“You don't need to do all of that. What's done is done now.”

“But my siren! They hurt you! You could have died!”

“But I'm right here! And that's all that matters.” You gently squeezed his hand which seemed to calm  him down a little bit. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked down, seemingly ashamed. “What's wrong?” 

“I have failed you. I swore to protect you and I failed. Forgive me, my siren.”

“Gundham, you didn't fail at anything! I'm here and that's what matters. Who cares about the  _ what if's  _ or the  _ but this could've happened _ because it didn't. I'm here. I'm alive. Sure, I'm injured, but I'm alive.”

“You are quite wise.” 

“Thank you. My mom lived life like that and I was taught to do the same.”

“It is truly fascinating what the human brain is capable of.”

“Mhm. How are the devas?” 

“They are back in my cottage. I- I figured I should be unaccompanied for this visit. They understand.”

“I see. Well, when I can leave the hospital I'll go visit them. How does that sound?” 

Gundham’s face erupted into a bright red hue as he hid his face in his scarf. “T-That sounds splendid, my siren.” 

“It's settled!” You glanced at the sky, noticing that the sun was setting. “Oh. You should grab dinner. And wake up Mikan while you're at it if you don't mind.” 

“Certainly.” He walked over to her, waking her up gently before the two left the room. 

After a few moments, Kazuichi walked in, head down as he shut the door. You could feel the shame and guilt radiating from his form as he sat next to you. “I'm glad you're alive,” he said. “I'm so sorry, I really didn't want to do it. I didn't. You're so nice to me and have such a kind heart I didn't want to.” His voice cracked as he was on the brink of tears. “B-But Miss Sonia…. M-Miss Sonia made me do it… She said she would be nicer to me if I did…” 

“Oh Kaz. I've already forgiven you.” 

He looked up, shocked. “W-What?” 

“I know it's not like you to do this. I could see the fear and panic in your eyes. I don't know what her intentions were but-”

“Pardon my interruption!” Sonia walks in, slightly glaring at Kazuichi before she turns to you with fake concern. “I wanted to make sure (Name) is alright! Kazuichi, leave us please.”

Without saying a word, he dejectedly gets up and leaves, leaving you alone with the ultimate princess. “Hi, Sonia. I’m fine as you can see.” 

“Splendid. You know, having someone that’ll do whatever you wish is quite exhilarating. He is such a pig, but will do anything and everything I ask. Pathetic, really.” She sits on the chair next to you. “Now. For why I truly came to visit.” She leans in close, with a deadly serious look on her face. “ _ Stay away from Gundham. _ ”

You looked at her baffled. “What?”

“I shall not repeat myself. You heard me the first time.” She was acting out of character, and you couldn’t understand why.

“I- I did but- why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I crave the attention you receive from him. I want what you have. I want him to pay attention to me. To look at me. To give me a nickname like you have! So stay away from him!”

You looked at her for a moment before glancing down at your lap. “You like him, don’t you?”

“And so what if I do?! Stay away from him okay?! What part of that don’t you understand!”

“I don’t understand because I only see him as a friend, nothing more.”

“You… You do?”

“Of course! Gundham’s sweet and all, but to be honest he’s not really my type.”

“Oh.” She looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers as immense guilt consumed her. “I suppose I was in the wrong. I do apologize.” 

“Did you think I liked him or something?”

Slowly, she nodded. “I should have thought rationally instead of acting on jealousy. I do hope you forgive me.”

“Alls well that ends well. Just please don’t get someone to kill me again. Shit hurts.”

“Noted.” She stood up. “I do wish you a speedy recovery. Goodnight.” On that note, she walked out of the room, leaving you alone to your thoughts.  _ I wish there was a tv in here _ , you thought as you found yourself drifting off to the sound of the heart monitor. 


	7. six

The next morning, you awoke to the sun in your eyes. “Shit, did I miss the morning announcement?”

“Yes, you did.” 

You yelped as Fuyuhiko walked in with breakfast in hand. “Jesus fucking  _ christ _ you scared me.”

“Sorry, doll. Didn’t mean to. Here,” he handed you the plate, sitting next to you. “Eat up You missed dinner last night.”

“Sorry. I passed out.”

“I noticed.” You began to eat as Fuyuhiko smiled towards you. “Good news is you can go back to your cottage. Mikan said that you should remain on bedrest just for good measures.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” you said. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, nasty ass.” 

“Shut up.” You swallowed before looking at him. “Can I go back now?”

“After you finish.”

“ _ Fine. _ ” Soon enough, you finished your food as he escorted you back to your cottage. You were gonna make a joke about him being like an overprotective father, but decided to hold back your tongue. 

“I’ll visit you later, okay? I’m going to spend some time with Peko.”

“Yeah! No worries, you’re welcome any time.” He walked away as you laid in the bed, instantly relaxing in the comfort of your mattress. A while later, you heard a knock on the door. “It’s open!”

“Hey (Name),” Hajime walked in, Chiaki following suit with a bunch of games. “We wanted to come visit you for a bit! That must have been painful, huh?”

“You bet your ass it was. Zero out of ten, would  _ not _ recommend.”

“I brought some games,” Chiaki said, setting them up. “I figured we could just play some games since Mikan put you on bedrest.”

“Shit, I’m down. You two can sit up here or on the floor if you like. Doesn’t matter to me.”

Hajime sat on the floor by your bed as Chiaki finished setting up. She put in Mario Party, handing the three of you controls. 

“Ready for some Mario Party?”

“Hell yeah! I haven’t played in years!”

“I’m ready as ever. I’m not the best though, so I’m expecting the two of you to beat me.”

“Oh shut up Hajime, you’ll do fine.”

“What (Name) said. Now let's start!” The three of you began to play, enjoying yourselves and talking about whatever. About an hour in, you were focused on the game, determined to win. “FUCKING PICKLES!” Came Chiaki’s cry as you reigned victorious, causing you and Hajime to look at her with an eyebrow raised. 

You chucked, glancing back towards the screen. “Fucking pickles, huh?” 

“Sorry…” She looked away bashfully. “It's what I usually say when I tend to lose.” 

“Watch me start using it.” 

“Oh god, not you too,” Hajime joked. All three of you burst into laughter as you got a knock on the door. 

You looked at it in confusion. “It's open?” 

Maihru and Hiyoko walked in, Hiyoko looking annoyed as Maihru looked concerned.  _ Only slightly.  _ “Hello, (Name). We wanted to see how you were doing after your injury. I suppose you seem fine now. Were you actually injured?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“I mean your “stabbing”. Did you actually get injured?  Or are you trying to get a man’s attention?” 

“ _ Excuse you _ ?” 

Hiyoko went and yanked out the power to the game. “Hiyoko, what the hell?” Hajime looked at her annoyed, Chiaki going to plug it back in before her hand was harshly smacked. 

“Video games are for losers! You all need to grow up already. And you two. Why are you hanging with this fat cow? No one likes her.” 

“ **Excuse you?** ” Fuyuhiko’s voice rang through the room as he walked in livid. Peko was right behind him, shooting a polite smile towards you. “The fuck did you just say?” 

“Fuyuhiko-” 

“ _ No,  _ (Name). Let her repeat herself.  _ I fucking dare you, Hiyoko. _ ”

Hiyoko started to cry as Maihru held her. “You need to man up and stop picking on innocent girls,” she spat. “And (Name). This is the type of person you associate yourself with? You need to get yourself a real man. It's pathetic honestly.”

“Excuse me?!”  _ Now  _ you were pissed. “First you come into  _ my room  _ uninvited.  _ Now _ you're blatantly talking shit about my friend?  _ To my fucking face?  _ The the  _ fuck  _ do you think you are?” 

“I'm only speaking the truth. Come on, look at him. You could do a bit better than that.” 

“I'm giving you to the count of three to leave before I beat the living shit out of you, Maihru. One.” 

She stood still, looking at you. “It's not like you're going to do anything. All you can do is sing.”

“All  _ you  _ do is take fucking pictures. Anyone can fucking do that, bitch.  _ Two. _ ” You began to get up, glaring daggers at her as the room went dead silent. 

Everyone watched as the two of you stared each other down. No ones ever seen you this pissed off, and damn if Fuyuhiko didn't find it  _ a little bit  _ attractive.

“ **Three** .” 

You slapped her across the face as you lunged towards her, Hiyoko obviously freaking out as Peko observed for a moment. It was only a moment later where Peko went to pull you off of a bow disheveled Maihru. “ _ Now get the fuck out before I make it deadly. _ ” You were semi struggling against Peko’s restraint as the two finally left the room, allowing you to fully begin to calm down. 

Fuyuhiko was the first to speak. “Holy fucking  _ shit _ , doll. I didn't know you had that in you.” 

“That was one hell of a sight,” Chiaki chimes in next. “Are you alright though?” 

“Your injury didn't open up did it?” Hajime was the next to walk over concerned. 

You shook your head. “No, I'm fine. Thank you all. And I apologize that you had to see that.” 

“Don't apologize,” Peko said. “It was only a matter of time before those two did something worthy of that. You weren't in the wrong.” 

You felt your face heat up as you glanced to the ground. “Thanks Peko. I don't even understand what their problem is anyway.” 

“Me neither. But!” Chiaki smiled towards the now powered on screen. “At least our progress wasn't lost!” 

Relieved cheers came from you and Hajime as you settled back down. You patted the spot next to you. “Join us, you two.” 

“I-”

“Sure. We'd be more than happy too.” Fuyuhiko sat on the spot next to you, Peko sitting on the floor next to Hajime. Chiaki was on a spare chair as you leaned against the ultimate yakuza. 

He looked towards you. “You sure you're alright?” 

“Mhm. She just pissed me off is all.” 

“Good.” 

You spent the rest of the day with each other, playing various games and talking about various subjects. As night began to fall, you got an idea. “Hey- Why don't we all have a sleepover?” 

“I think that's a great idea.”

“I wouldn't mind it.”

After everyone agreed, you smiled. “Perfect! Go get your pajamas or whatever you need and meet back here before the nighttime announcement.” 

Everyone began to leave one by one, until it was only you and Fuyuhiko left. You glanced towards him. “Aren't you gonna go?”

“Later,” he mumbled. “‘Want more time with you.” You understood what he meant and nodded, relaxing with him for a couple more minutes before he too left,

leaving you alone. 

Quickly you got ready for the last minute sleepover, taking a shower, brushing your teeth, and so on. Once you were changed, you got your first knock. “Come in!” 

Chiaki was the first to arrive, comfy and with more games. “I brought the games,” she said sheepishly. 

“I see that.” 

The next knock on the door happened moments later. This time it was Peko. “I brought some snacks.” 

“Wonderful! Thank you, Peko!” 

It took a few minutes for the next person to arrive, which was Hajime. “What's up Hajime?” 

“Hi. I brought some sodas and what not.” 

“Dude, you rock.” 

Finally, Fuyuhiko was the last to arrive, placing himself right next to you and Peko. “You look comfortable.” 

“That's because I am.” 

“Wow, no need to be so smart with me,” you joked, rendering a glare from him. “Alright! So what do we want to do first?” 

“Why don't we play truth or dare?” 

“Wow. I never expected that from you, Chiaki. But i'm down if everyone else is!” Once everyone agreed, the game began, all of you forming a circle. “Since you suggested, you go first.”

Chiaki nodded. “Alright. Hajime, truth or dare?” 

“Uh-” He thought for a moment. “Truth.” 

“Alright. If you had to sleep with anyone in this room, who would it be?” 

Hajime looked around the room before looking towards the floor. “E-Either you Chiaki or (Name).” Fuyuhiko balled his first up, trying desperately to calm the jealousy as everyone else hooted for him. “Uh- Peko, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to…” He looked around the room in thought. “Do an impression of someone who isn't in this room!” 

She looked in thought for a moment. She then decided to do an impression of Kazuichi. “My name is Kazuichi Souda! Mith Thonia Mith Thonia! I'll do anything for you! Grr Gundham!” Everyone in the room lost it at her impression, especially since she was so stoic in general. “Alright, (Name), truth or dare?” 

“Truth!”

“If you had to switch ultimates with anyone on the island, who would it be and why?” 

“That's easy! I would switch with Ibuki! Since she's the ultimate musician and I'm the ultimate vocalist, there wouldn't be much of a difference! Music is my life blood and I wouldn't give it up for anything.” 

The game continued on until eventually Fuyuhiko was asked. “Dare.”

“Alright,” Hajime looked around the name again. “I dare you to kiss (Name) on the lips.” Both of you felt your faces heat up at the thought. “Unless you're too scared?” 

“No! I'm a man god dammit.” He walked over to you and cupped your face. “You okay with this doll?” It was quiet enough where only you could hear. With a soft nod, he closed the distance. You could've sworn you felt butterflies in your stomach as you wrapped your arms around his neck, only pulling away when Hajime awkwardly cleared his throat. 

As the two of you went back to your spots, he glanced towards you with the smallest hint of a smirk. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” you replied boldly. 

“Alright. I dare you to kiss me again.” Without hesitation you went over to him and kissed him again, once again enjoying the butterflies in your stomach as you soon pulled away. You were about to go back to your spot when tugged your hand. “Stay.” 

You didn't need to be told twice as you sat next to him, leaning on his arm as you tried to figure out what you were feeling right now. High? Energized? You couldn't tell, but you didn't want it to stop. “You're a good kisser,” you whispered to him. 

“I'd hope so,” he replied. Soon enough, everyone got bored of truth or dare and decided to play mario kart. 

You all took turns going in pairs of three, since there were three controllers and five people. After a while, you let Hajime, Chiaki, and Peko play as you spent some time with Fuyuhiko on the bed. “Can I admit something?” 

“What's up?” 

“You were my first kiss.” 

He stopped for a moment as his face became a brilliant red. He felt his heart beating out of his chest as he swallowed. “R-Really?” 

“Mhm. I'm just glad it's with someone I trust.” 

That brought him some relief. However, he didn't know how to feel about the fact that he took your first kiss. Happy? Guilty? Ashamed? Confused? He couldn't tell, nor didn't know how to feel. But one thing he did know is that he too felt butterflies when he kissed you. 

Fuyuhiko  _ loved  _ the feeling. He craved more.  _ He needed more.  _ He reached over to you, caressing your face in his hand. The ultimate yakuza began to notice the little things. How your eyes sparkled whenever they looked at him or when you talked about something you were interested in, how the sunlight made you look ethereal, or how he was always at peace with you. 

_ He began to realize that he had not only developed a crush on you, but had began to fall in love.  _

You plagued his thoughts, his imaginations, his worries. Besides Peko,  _ you _ were the one occupying his mind. But unlike Peko, he wanted to do more. Kiss you more, hold your hand, other things. “Shortie? You okay?” It was that gentle voice that gave him the spark of courage to kiss you once more, holding you as close as humanly possible. 

As the night grew later, everyone began to fall asleep until it was only him awake. Peko was on one side of the room, Hajime and Chiaki were cuddled on another side, and you were fast asleep against Fuyuhiko’s chest. He stroked your hair for a bit, pondering his newly discovered feelings for you before falling asleep. 


End file.
